During a maintenance cycle of a fluid end of a reciprocating pump assembly, one or more used valve seats must be removed from the fluid end. The removal of used valve seats from the fluid end is equipment intensive and time consuming, sometimes requiring hours to remove a single used valve seat. In many cases, the removal of a used valve seat increases the risk of injury to maintenance personnel. Many valve seat removal systems and methods are not capable of meeting efficiency requirements during maintenance cycles. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, method, or kit that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.